


Zetto!

by WTF Gintama 2021 (WTF_Gintama_2021)



Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual G-PG-13 [11]
Category: Gintama, Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z-hen
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gintama_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Gintama%202021
Summary: Йородзуя решили позаниматься косплеем!
Series: WTF Gintama 2021 - Visual G-PG-13 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112384
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Gintama 2021





	Zetto!

Посмотреть на другие работы
     [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812384) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812438) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812474) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812495) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165154) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218341) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243658)  
[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815732) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218224) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223492) [](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247255)


End file.
